


Parachute

by seasalticecream32



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Like hell I'm leaving you when you're looking at me like that." + JediStormPilot</p>
<p>Poe just wants one week to know they're home and safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parachute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonPeeps (BoodleBrown)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vonPeeps+%28BoodleBrown%29).



Poe crossed his arms. This was their first fight. Maybe it was Rey being gone for another month, or maybe it was Finn’s new training making him tired and cranky. Maybe it was Poe’s pilot suit being full of sweat and his muscles screaming in protest at every move he forced from them.

“Look, I know you want to go out and risk your lives every second of the goddamn day, but I missed you and I am ready to not spend every spare second I have worried you’ll disappear and I won’t know.” Poe ran both hands through his hair and took a deep breath through his nose. “I don’t have the force like you two. I won’t get any magic-death signals when you guys kick it.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked ready to fight, but nothing came out. Her chest puffed up and she turned away.

Finn looked between them.

He was always the tie-breaker, the hinge that kept them together.

If Finn decided he and Rey were going on another mission with Luke and the clunker ship that rotted on a desert planet for nearly 30 years, then Poe didn’t know what he’d do.

He couldn’t keep checking with General Organa every day.

He couldn’t keep wearing out their pictures on his X-wing dash.

He couldn’t keep sleeping on their couch while their bed sat empty.

They hadn’t been home for a full week in months.

“Hey, we’ll be alright out there, you know? We’re getting trained by the best Jedi in known history. He defeated the big Chosen guy.”

“You were put in a coma for nearly a month the last time you faced Kylo.”

Rey flinched. Poe rubbed his face and took a deep breath. He stared directly into Rey’s eyes and set his jaw. “You nearly got shoved into a dying planet.”

“We’ll stay,” she said, softly.

“I just need a week to know you’re sa–” Poe stopped. “What?”

“We’ll stay,” Finn repeated, moving closer to Poe.

“Like hell I’m leaving you when you look at me like that,” Rey grinned, and Poe found himself in a tangle of limbs and the comfort of warm kisses on whatever skin his lovers could reach.


End file.
